memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Star Trek, Issue 18
(IDW ongoing) | number = 18 | miniseries = | minino = | writer = Ryan Parrott | storyby = | artist = Claudia Balboni | layouts = | penciller = | inker = Erica Durante | finishes = | colorist = Claudia SGC | letterer = Shawn Lee | creative consultant= Mike Johnson (script consultant) Roberto Orci (creative consultant) | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = 22 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2257 | stardate = | altcover = |}} Summary At Starfleet Academy in San Francisco, Commander tells his communications students that their theses must be uploaded to the campus server by 2100 hours on Sunday. When a student approaches him, Spock assumes she is asking for extra time to complete the assignment. The student is , who has already uploaded her thesis, which has been graded first in the class. Now that Spock is no longer her instructor, Uhura invites him to dinner. Months later, Spock invites Uhura to participate in "emafa kito", a Vulcan mind meld with him. During the mind meld, Spock and Uhura mutually experience a memory from Uhura's childhood, when she and her parents visited her uncle Raheem off-planet. As the four of them orbit a ringed planet in a shuttle, a malfunction develops due to meteorite damage. While Raheem is making a spacewalk to check on it, an explosion severely damages the shuttle and knocks Uhura's parents unconscious. Raheem, still outside, contacts Uhura and tells her to drag her parents into the escape pod at the rear of the shuttle. He talks Uhura through opening the pod's hatch manually and encourages her when she thinks her parents are too heavy to pull into the pod. As the pod moves away, the shuttle explodes. Uhura calls out to her uncle, who is falling toward the planet. He tells her that the first explosion blew him away from the shuttle, and that there was no chance to save him. As he falls into the planet's atmosphere, Raheem tells Uhura how proud he is of her. Emerging from the mind meld, Uhura says she never told anyone but her parents about these events. Spock says that her uncle was very brave. Weeping, Uhura embraces and kisses Spock. References Characters :Raheem • • Alhamisi Uhura • M'Umbha Uhura • Starships and vehicles :escape pod • shuttle Locations :Earth • San Francisco • unnamed planets Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :auto backup system • autopilot • hatch • magnetic lock • server • wire Ranks and titles :commander • daughter • father • mother • officer • uncle Other references :class • course • emafa kito • feet • hiccup • memories • meteorite • mind-meld • minute • month • planet • reentry • ring • Rokeg blood pie • second • semester • thesis • week Chronology Appendices Background *This focuses mainly on Uhura. Related stories * }} - We find out how Spock and Uhura fell in love. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 18.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 18 Sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 18 Photo cover.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 17|IDW Star Trek, Issue 17]] | after = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 19|IDW Star Trek, Issue 19]] }} External link * Category:TOS comics